


The Big Surprised!

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Dominator got a BIG surprise for Lord Hater. You think he will enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Surprised!

Hey guys! I'm glad you like my Wander Over Yonder stories and it makes me so happy I decide to do another one base on a dream I had.

It all started on the Skull Ship where Lord Hater was using the big super computer to check to see if he got any email some Lord Dominator. He was getting frustrated because he keep on refreshing every five seconds. 

Lord Hater - “Oh why isn't this working?!”

Peepers - “What are you doing?”

Lord Hater saw Commander Peepers behind him looking annoyed. Quickly Lord Hater turned off the screen and turned around acting like he wasn't doing anything.

Lord Hater - “Uh nothing!”

Peepers - “You’re not still trying to get Lord Dominator to love you are you?”

Lord Hater - “Who me? Of course not! I'm completely over her!”

However Lord Hater’s elbow hit the on button and the screen turned on. The screen shows Lord Hater emails and how he been trying to see if Dominator would answer him. Peepers gave Hater a “really?” look.

Lord Hater - “Oh Uhhh this is nothing!”

Peepers - “Sir! This have got to stop! You done nothing but trying to impress Dominator ever since we found out she's a girl!”

Lord Hater - “But that because she's so cool and pretty and we would make a awesome team!”

Peepers - “She doesn't want to be team with you! She just wants to be the greatest villain in the galaxy!”

Lord Hater - “But if she loves me-”

Peepers - “Wake up! She’s not gonna love you and she’ll never will!”

Lord Hater - *gasps* “Why you-”

Peepers - “I'm sorry sir but it's true! This obsession of you trying to impress Dominator is worse when you were trying to destroy Wander! Now every villian think you're nothing but a has been and a loser!”

Lord Hater - “Oh yeah! Well she liked my H.A.T.E.R.V. And-

Peepers - “Sure she just been using you to mess with you! Do you honestly believe that she really likes you!?”

Lord Hater - *putting his hands on his horns* la! La! La! I'm ignoring you! La! La! La!”

Peepers - “Oh fine! Go live La la Land! I'm going to come up with a real plan to stop Dominator!”

Lord Hater - “Oh yeah well. YOU stop living in La La Land and come up with a plan to learn what love is! LOVE KILLER!”

Peepers rolled his eyes and left. Lord Hater was by himself still refreshing his email page. 

Lord Hater - “Stupid Peepers doesn't know what love is...I wish I never had him as a commander! I don't need him! In fact I'm not going to move from this spot until I get something from Dominator!”

()()()()()()()()()()

2 hours later it shows that Lord Hater was still mon the same spot asleep and drooling. Then Dominator started to show up on the video message screen!

Lord Dominator - “Yo! Hater!”

Lord Hater woke up and saw Dominator on the screen. He freaked out, fell, but quickly got right back and acted all calm and cool.

Lord Hater - “Uh what's up Lady I mean Lord Dominator?”

Lord Dominator - “So look I heard some interesting things about you and I have a little something for you in my ship.”

Lord Hater - “A present! For me?!”

Lord Dominator - “Something like that. Come over to my ship at-”

Lord Hater - “I’ll go over right now!!”

()()()()()()()()()

Then Lord Hater made it to Lord Dominator ship. He got the ship tongue out and he stand on end of it and waited for Dominator to come out. Then Lord Dominator came out and Lord Hater looked shy but stood up straight.

Lord Hater - “Um hi there…”

Lord Dominator - “Come inside.”

Lord Hater - “Okay!”

Then Lord Hater went inside Dominator ship and was amaze on the new stuff she have. She have new robots, lasers, atom smashers, etc. As they were walking, Lord Hater finally asked Dominator:

Lord Hater - “So uh...Why did you uh you know...call me?”

Lord Dominator - “Well I saw on the galactic villain board and the villain-pedia that you are in 2nd place and how many planets you had. I have to say I'm very impress with you.”

Lord Hater - *almost squealing* Really?!”

Lord Dominator - “Yeah and even though it was kind of stupid I did like how you torture the lame rabbit company for days by singing the same song. I heard you got in the top ten of the villain board in just one day.”

Lord Hater - “Well you I am um...Awesome.”

Lord Dominator - “Well there just one little tiny thing for me you have to do for me.”

Lord Hater - “What's that?”

Lord Dominator - “If you can help me torture somebody, I'll consider you to be my partner. Deal?”

Lord Hater - “Yes!!”

()()()()()()()()()

Then they made it to Lord Dominator’s torture room. It's look bigger and better than Lord Hater’s torture room. There was more spikes, look more painful there was even a giant lava pit. Lord Hater look so amazed by it.

Lord Hater - “Torture room is amazing!”

Lord Dominator - “Thanks I made it myself. You wanna see something cool?”

Lord Hater - “Okay!”

Lord Dominator clapped her hands and then the ceilings door open and it shows a watchdog with its bag on it’s head and was tied up in black fire-proof chains. The watchdog tried to break free but it can't. 

Lord Hater - “Is that one of my watchdogs?”

Lord Dominator - “Oh yeah hope you don't mind I sometimes kidnap them and torture them for a little bit.”

Lord Hater - “Oh I uh don't mind that at all! I do it to my watchdogs all the time!”

Lord Dominator - “Oh good! Most of the watchdogs are pretty lame but this one is more interesting than the others one.”

Lord Dominator then threw some lava at the watchdog and it screamed in pain but it was muffled. 

Lord Hater - “Wow that was cool!”

Lord Dominator - “You think that was cool? Check this out!”

Lord Dominator use her powers to control the lava pit and made the lava waves splash on the watchdog. The watchdog dog scream in pain and Lord Dominator and Hater laughed. However the lava burn the bag and it reveal the watchdog was Commander Peepers and he was gagged. Lord Hater looked shocked and surprised at the same time. 

Lord Hater - “Peepers?”

Commanded Peepers tried to break free and look at Lord Hater and had the begging look in his eye. 

Lord Dominator - “You know this pipsqueak?”

Lord Hater - “Uh yeah he's my commander for the watchdog.”

Lord Dominator - “Oh really? No wonder he seem more better than the loser-dogs.”

Lord Dominator shoot from lava from her hands and it hit Peepers. His scream of pain was muffled and Lord Hater covered his eyes. This was worse than the time Emperor Awesome made fun of Peepers and beat him up. 

Lord Dominator - “Come on Hater give that little runt a zap!”

Lord Hater - “Oh uh alright…”

He gave Peepers a small lighting zap that didn't hurt Peepers that much. Peepers did a small smile because he knows that Lord Hater wouldn't hurt him that much or even kill him.

Lord Dominator - “Oh come on give him a big one! Like this!!”

She picks his arm up and the touch of her touching his arm made the lighting stronger and it Peepers. Peepers scream in pain even more and Dominator stop touching Hater’s arm which made the lighting stop. Peepers was painting in pain and Lord Hater looked uncomfortable and guilty because he can see that Peepers have burnt marks, and bruises on him and his suit and helmet was a little ripped up.

Lord Dominator - *laughing* “Oh man that was good!”

Lord Hater - “Uh yeah...haha.”

Lord Dominator - “You think that's funny? You should check this out!”

She stretched her lava hand and began to choke Peepers. Peepers had a hard time breathing and his eye was beginning to be bloodshot. Lord Hater was beginning to feel horrified at the sight of it. Even though he's evil he does have limits. Even a villain would know that what Dominator is doing is going to far. Lord Dominator was still choking Peepers and Hater felt like he had to do something.

Lord Hater - “ Wait!”

Lord Dominator stop choking Peepers and it was giving him a chance to breath but look like he was about to pass out.

Lord Dominator - “What is it?”

Lord Hater - “Can't we do something else besides choking him?”

Lord Dominator - “Hmm...You're right...I know!”

She ripped the part of the chain and threw Peepers down in the lava pit. Peepers close his eyes and was scared that he would be burnt to death. However he open his eye and saw that he wasn't in the lava, but he saw Lord Hater holding the ends of the broken chain. 

Lord Dominator - “What are you doing?!”

Lord Hater - “Saving my commander you...Mean pretty lady! Nobody torture him but me!”

Peepers did a smile because he knows that deep down Lord Hater cares about him but still tries to act cool.

Lord Dominator - “Ugh I can't believe I actually thought you were cool.”

Lord Hater - “Well uh take this!”

He zapped some of lighting at her but she dodge it. Then she change into her “tough man” form and began to shoot some lava. Lord Hater quickly ducked and began to run still holding the chain it was dragging Peepers on the floor. Lord Dominator was still shooting some lava and Lord Hater keep dodging and running. However he kept on moving and Peepers was getting by walls, robots, even some lava and was getting hurt more. 

However, as Lord Hater was halfway through the Skull Ship, the chain broke and Peepers rolled back and hit against the wall pretty hard which knock him out. 

Lord Hater - “Peepers!”

He quickly grabbed Peepers and slung him over his shoulder since Peepers was still tied up. Lord Hater quickly began to run but then another lava blast almost hit him but he duck. He saw Lord Dominator was almost there and had another lava ball in her hands.

Lord Dominator - “You’re are so fired!”

She threw the lava but Lord Hater dodge it and had lighting in his hand but still held Peepers with his right hand. 

Lord Hater - “Well you no longer shock me!”

Threw some lighting power at her but it only cut off the lighting bolt on her helmet. Then Lord Hater saw the Skull Ship and jumped on the tongue and told her:

Lord Hater - “I hate you now! But I'll still married you!”

He got inside the ship and it quickly drove away. Lord Dominator change back and held her helmet. She looked at the window and saw how Lord Hater’s ship quickly drove away. 

Lord Dominator - “Oh what a disappointment. But the fighting part was really fun but the puns was super lame. I better go fix my helmet.”

()()()()()()()()()()

Lord Hater was waiting outside of the infirmary room. He manage to break Peepers out of the chains and brought him to the infirmary room but quickly left. The doctors told him Peepers have severe burns and bruises but will be fine in a few days. Lord Hater was feeling worried for Peepers thinking he could of been dead like how Lord Dominator was choking him and torturing him. Yeah he does shock Peepers with his lighting bolt but he won't go too far of torturing him like that. Peepers was the only watchdog that Lord Hater actually consider his friend because he was more fun and interesting than the other watchdogs. He also kind of regretted of loving Dominator and wishing Peepers wasn't his commander. 

Then Lord Hater opened the door and saw Peepers still unconscious with bandages wrapped on him and an IV in his arm. He was in the bed covered with a blanket. Lord Hater felt like throwing up because how Peepers look like he could of been dead. He decide to leave and wait for him to wake up.

()()()()()()()()()()

 

Peepers opened his eye and his vision was a little blurry. He blinked a few times and saw that he was in bed covered with a blanket and had some white bandages wrapped on his leg, arm, and chest. He also that there a table next to him that had chocolate, get well cards, teddy bears, balloons, and fruits in a bowl. That's when he realize he's in the ship infirmary room. Then he saw Lord Hater coming into the room trying to act cool and stuff.

Lord Hater - “Hey Peepers sup.”

Peepers - “Oh hi sir.”

Lord Hater - “So uh how you feeling?”

Peepers - “Like extremely burnt toast but I'm okay.”

Lord Hater - “So...Do you remember anything that happened?”

Peepers - “I remember getting kidnapped by Dominator, getting tortured and knocked out. You were also there saving me.”

Lord Hater - “Oh yeah because uh I didn't wanted to do work by myself and I wanted you to do the work. I only save you because I didn't want to do all the work and junk. Plus Dominator realize I was too good for her and now I'll be the greatest villain in the galaxy!”

Peepers - “Oh really?”

Lord Hater - “Yeah so uh rest quick because you have a lot to do!”

Lord Hater left and Peepers did a smile. He knows Lord Hater was lying and just wanted to act cool. The real reason he save Peepers was simple, he wasn't just his commander: he is Lord Hater best friend. Lord Hater would do anything to save him he would even risk his life and popularity to save Peepers. Once he is better he will be on Lord Hater side to rule the Galaxy! 

Hope you all like it! :D


End file.
